This invention relates to the art of stationery supplies, and more particularly to a locking booster ring binder mechanism.
Most locking ring binder mechanisms have locking levers (sometimes just one) at either end of the device. The locking levers have a locking position, usually perpendicular to the shell, in which the rings cannot be opened by pulling on them. The purpose is primarily to prevent the rings from coming open unintentionally. Such devices, unfortunately, are not always reliable, and are prone to breakage.